greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 13 (Grey's Anatomy)
The thirteenth season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 22, 2016, and consisted of 24 episodes. It was broadcast on Thursday nights at 8 PM on ABC as part of the TGIT line-up. Summary Performing medical miracles on a daily basis makes the surgeons of Grey Sloan Memorial consider themselves a breed apart from mere mortals. However, what works in the O.R. doesn't always cut it in the "real world." And when the gloves and scrubs come off, they often find that fixing their own chaotic lives takes a lot more than neatly tied sutures. After being on her own for some time, Meredith is beginning to explore the idea of a romance with Riggs. Unfortunately, Maggie desires him as well, which threatens to drive a bitter wedge between the sisters. At the same time, despite their differences, Jackson and April must come together when they are assigned a difficult case. Meanwhile, Alex faces the consequences of his vicious attack on DeLuca, Owen and Amelia's marriage implodes and a hospital-wide mutiny erupts when Bailey demotes Webber. Finally, Arizona may have found love again - but is she sleeping with the enemy? Plots *Meredith slowly opens herself up to love again with Nathan while making sure Maggie doesn't get hurt. *The fall-out of Alex beating up Andrew and Alex finding about Jo's secret marriage. *Bailey's loyalties get tested when Alex faces felony charges and Catherine demands she hire an eduction consultant to overhaul the residency program when Leah Murphy returns to the hospital. *Richard feels betrayed by Bailey and Catherine when Eliza Minnick, the consultant, takes over his job, while the other attendings support him. The tension results in a civil war inside the hospital. *With Callie and Sofia in New York, Arizona is caught between Alex and Andrew and she develops a secret romantic relationship with Eliza Minnick. *Newlyweds Owen and Amelia have a fallout over having children. *Jackson and April move in together to co-parent Harriet despite not getting back together. April has to decide where her loyalties lie as she's presented with a job offer while Jackson seeks out his father and leans on April for support. He also bonds with Maggie while treating her mother. *Jo feels isolated after Alex's actions and the following trial and finds a friend in Andrew. *Stephanie buries herself in work to avoid grieving and happily welcomes the Minnick method, which gives residents a more prominent role in the OR. *Maggie deals with her crush on Nathan and her mother's disease while bonding with Jackson. *Ben feels caught between his attending friends and resident colleagues given their conflicting feelings about Minnick as he navigates through residency playing it safe. *Nathan pursues Meredith and tries to get to her to open herself up to love, drawing from his own experience. *Andrew bonds with Jo and develops feelings for her as he continues his internship. *A hospital fire and news about Megan throws everyone for a loop. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (23/24) (2 voice only) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (19/24) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (21/24) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (21/24) *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (20/24) *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins (19/24) *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner (19/24) *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery (21/24) *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd (19/24) *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson (17/24) *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards (20/24) *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce (20/24) *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (20/24) *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs (21/24) *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca (18/24) Recurring Guest Stars *Joe Adler as Dr. Isaac Cross (4/24) *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery (9/24) *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy (6/24) *Brigid Brannagh as Veronica Kays (2/24) *Dave Shalansky as Jeremy (2/24) *Marika Dominczyk as Dr. Eliza Minnick (11/24) *Anjul Nigam as Dr. Raj Sen (1/24) *LaTanya Richardson Jackson as Diane Pierce (3/24) *Darby Camp as Erin Miller (2/24) *Matthew Morrison as Dr. Paul Stadler (1/24) Prominent Guest Stars *Jen Lilley as Kara Fisher *Ravi Patel as Timir Dhar *Eric Roberts as Dr. Robert Avery *June Squibb as Dr. Elsie Clatch *Hal Holbrook as Dr. Lewis Clatch Recurring Co-Stars *James Holloway as Paramedic Clyde (1/24) *Olivia-Diane Joseph as Nurse Liv (3/24) *BJ Tanner as Tuck (1/24) *Gordon E. James as Nurse Gregory (2/24) *Mara Hall as Nurse Kathleen (1/24) *Kevin Clarke as Paramedic Kevin Clarke (1/24) *Bryan Frank as Paramedic Mullen (2/24) *Cassidy Brown as Dillard Nurse (1/24) *JoAnna Rhambo as Nurse (1/24) *Aniela Gumbs as Zola Grey Shepherd (3/24) *Vivian Nixon as Hannah Brody (5/24) *Dyana Liu as Nurse (1/24) *Kila Packett as Paramedic Jackson (1/24) *Leigh Bush as Assistant (2/24) *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox (1/24) *Grace Rowe as Paramedic Grace (2/24) *Norm Nixon, Jr. as Intern James (1/24) *Maria Elena Maglaris as Nurse Maria (1/24) *Tom Larochelle as Gary Miller (2/24) Notes and Trivia *ABC officially renewed Grey's Anatomy for its thirteenth season on March 3, 2016. *This is the first season since her introduction in season 2 not to feature Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres. *Caterina Scorsone was pregnant with her second child during the start of filming the season. Her pregnancy was not written into the show. *Camilla Luddington was pregnant with her first child during the filming of this season. It is also not written into the show. She gave birth during production of the last few episodes of the season, resulting in a multi-episode absence of Jo Wilson. *Ellen Pompeo welcomed a third child into her family whilst filming this season, resulting in noticeably less screen time in the episodes mid-season. It also led to her making two voice only appearances, as well as her first episode ever with no appearance at all. *For production reasons, presumably including three actresses with a baby on the way, it was decided at the beginning of the season that there would be four stand-alone episodes, focusing on only a couple of characters per episode. They were all filmed around the same time in late 2016, but spread throughout the season: **The Room Where It Happens aired on November 10, 2016 and only includes Meredith Grey, Stephanie Edwards, Owen Hunt, and Richard Webber. **You Can Look (But You'd Better Not Touch) aired on January 26, 2017 and only includes Arizona Robbins, Miranda Bailey, and Jo Wilson (with a voice over narrated by Meredith Grey). **Who Is He (And What Is He To You)? aired on March 16, 2017 and only includes Jackson Avery and April Kepner. **In the Air Tonight aired on April 13, 2017 and only includes Nathan Riggs and Meredith Grey, making her the only character to appear on screen in more than one of the stand-alone episodes. *The season introduces a remarkable amount of relatives of main characters on screen: Richard's mother, Maggie's mother and father, Jackson's father, and Owen's sister. *You Can Look (But You'd Better Not Touch) is the first episode where Meredith doesn't appear on-screen. However, she does provide the voiceover. This happens again in It Only Gets Much Worse. In Who Is He (And What Is He To You)?, Meredith doesn't appear, nor does she narrate the voice over, making it the first episode ever not to feature Meredith in any way. *This is the first season of the series where there isn't at least one main character to appear in every episode. *It's the first season since her birth not to feature Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres. *Meredith Grey has narrated the voiceovers except for two. **The voiceover for You Haven't Done Nothin' was shared with Amelia Shepherd and Maggie Pierce. **The voiceover for None of Your Business was narrated by Jo Wilson. **The voiceover for Who Is He (And What Is He To You)? was narrated by Jackson Avery. *Filming for this season started on August 1, 2016 and wrapped early in April. Episodes Reception DVD Release The "Grey's Anatomy: Complete Thirteenth Season" boxset was released on August 29, 2017 in region 1. In region 2, the boxset was released in October 23, 2017. Set Details The boxset contains the 24 episodes of the season. The DVD box includes 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Runtime: approximately 1,008 minutes Special Features In addition to the episodes, the season 13 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Deleted Scenes – Back From the Dead, These Scenes Have a New Life on DVD *In Stitches – Check Out the Cast Cutting Up, Both In and Out of the OR Gallery Cast Promotional Photos EllenPompeoS13-1.jpg EllenPompeoS13-2.jpg MaggiePierceS13-1.jpg MaggiePierceS13-2.jpg MaggiePierceS13-3.jpg MaggiePierceS13-4.jpg MaggiePierceS13-5.jpg BenWarrenS13-1.jpg BenWarrenS13-2.jpg BenWarrenS13-3.jpg BenWarrenS13-4.jpg BenWarrenS13-5.jpg NathanRiggsS13-1.jpg NathanRiggsS13-2.jpg NathanRiggsS13-3.jpg NathanRiggsS13-4.jpg NathanRiggsS13-5.jpg AndrewDeLucaS13-1.jpg AndrewDeLucaS13-2.jpg AndrewDeLucaS13-3.jpg AndrewDeLucaS13-4.jpg AndrewDeLucaS13-5.jpg Posters Season13Poster.jpg fr:Saison 13 de:Staffel 13 es:Temporada 13 (Grey's Anatomy) Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy